


Weasley Bros. Moving Co.

by sunnyfreeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coronavirus, Gen, Move out, Phone Call Fic, graduating seniors, lockdown - Freeform, somehow they're both American and British because I couldn't decide so its a mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfreeze/pseuds/sunnyfreeze
Summary: Harry and Ron try to pack up and move out of their college dorm. They call Hermione a bunch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Weasley Bros. Moving Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real covid move out rules in real US colleges

“You guys signed up for your time slots?” Hermione asks, from Facetime on Harry’s phone.

“Yeah, Ron has Thursday at four?” Ron nods. “And I’m Friday at two.”

“They wouldn’t let us sign up on the same day, even though we told them we were going to be each other’s guest and that we’re already quarantining together,” Ron says, rolling his eyes.

“Well, yeah, they have rules for a reason, Ron. Having only one person help and making roommates move out on different days significantly limits possible coronavirus spreading.”

Ron shakes his head and emphasizes, “Hermione. _Quarantining together _.”__

__Hermione acquiesces. “Okay, yes, that does make the rules unnecessary, but they probably just don’t want to trust you and be liable if you’re lying.”_ _

__“Well, it’s bloody stupid and useless, and we found a way around it anyway,” Ron grins at Harry._ _

__“Hermione, it’s bloody brilliant! Ron and the twins figure that with masks on, there’s no way anyone realizes they’re three different people, as long as they’re not seeing them at the same time. So the three of them are gonna wear matching Cannons shirts and masks—”_ _

__“Maybe sunglasses too.”_ _

__“—and we’re gonna sneak the twins in so they can help as well. With the hair and the Chudley Cannons, that’ll be so distracting no one will actually register their faces.”_ _

__Ron and Harry wait for Hermione’s approval, but she just blinks at them. She dips the phone and they can only see a quarter of her face and a lot more hair._ _

__“Hermione?” Harry asks when she doesn’t respond._ _

__“You’d really risk getting kicked off campus for violating the rules and not getting all of your stuff, just to sneak Fred and George in with you?”_ _

__“Just to—? Hermione, we have two hours each to move out all our stuff! Maybe that would have been easy other years, hell, freshman and sophomore year it probably would have taken us twenty minutes each,” Ron speculates, and Harry shrugs in agreement, “but we have the suite now—”_ _

__“We’re going to have to sort through all the kitchen stuff, I mean most of it’s mine, but Ron and Neville and Dean have some stuff too—”_ _

__“The microwave is Seamus’.”_ _

__“—we have the Memorial Entertainment Center,” Harry says, referring to the television, speakers, and gaming console that he bought with a small portion of the Potter inheritance once he finally got over the guilt he felt spending it, knowing the James Fleamont Potter would have absolutely approved of the senior year splurge for Harry and his friends._ _

__“And we told Neville we’d prep some of his garden if we had a chance. Luna’s gonna help him move and who knows how helpful she will be.”_ _

__“Yeah, so we really actually need Fred and George’s help. The extra hands are make or break here, Hermione.”_ _

__“Remember we have a lot more stuff than you do, and spread over a lot more space than your single,” Ron says authoritatively, as the only person other than Hermione who really spends time there. “This is the only way we’d get it all done without actually gaining magic powers.”_ _

__Hermione sighs. “I guess. I hope you know what you’re doing. You’re just lucky we already graduated, and I’m pretty sure they can’t revoke that now.”_ _

__\----------_ _

__“Hermione, this podcast of yours is absolutely dreadful.”_ _

__“Ron?” Hermione’s voice echoes from the car speakers. “You actually listened to it?”_ _

__“You recommended it!”_ _

__Hermione laughs. “Yeah, but I never actually expected you to listen to an NPR podcast, Ronald. I thought it would be one of those things I say and you ignore.”_ _

__“We were desperate, Hermione,” Harry chimes in from the driver’s seat. “We’d been listening to Ron’s—admittedly great—playlist for the past five hours, but as great as they are, there’s only so much Weird Sisters you can listen to in one sitting.”_ _

__“How much do you have left to go?”_ _

__“Another six hours.” Ron groans. “Entertain us, Hermione. Please.”_ _

__“And how am I supposed to entertain you?”_ _

__“I dunno. What have you been reading lately?” Harry asks._ _

__“You want me to describe to you what I’m reading?” Hermione’s voice is incredulous._ _

__“Hermione, we are so bored,” Harry says._ _

__“I don’t think it will entertain you any more than NPR will.”_ _

__“I think you’re underestimating how much we miss you and how we went from hearing at least five random educational lectures a day. From you. Not counting classes. To, I dunno, five a week?” Ron asks Harry._ _

__“Do articles count as lectures? Because I think she sent me two yesterday.”_ _

__“I can’t tell if you’re mocking me or complimenting me,” Hermione complains, but they can hear the smile in her voice._ _

__\----------_ _

__“Fred?”_ _

__“Hey, Hermione, what’s up?”_ _

__“Is everything okay? I called Ron and Harry but neither of them answered.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah, they’re great. They’re just loading up the car.”_ _

__“Loading up the car? Are you still at school? I thought you had to be out by now.”_ _

__“Yeah, we finished a while ago. Benefit of having four extra hands. No, we’re at the hotel, but they’re in the parking lot rearranging everything—which isn’t sketchy at all—because we currently only have half their stuff in the car, but it’s full.”_ _

__There’s a beat in which Fred waits for Hermione’s response, already grinning._ _

__“I’m sorry, what?” she asks, incredulous._ _

__“Oh, yes, Hermione, you heard me right. Your boys could only fit half their junk in the car.”_ _

__“I thought you brought two cars!”_ _

__“Dunno why you thought that. Would’ve been a good idea, though.”_ _

__Fred hears a quiet thud and wonders if Hermione has smacked something into her face in frustration._ _

__“Oh the bright side, George and I snuck in real easily. The door to the Tower was completely open to the elements so while Ron and Harry checked in with Hagrid, we straight up strolled right in and not a single soul saw or stopped us.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yeah, for all the emails with rules and rules, no one really seemed to be enforcing anything. We even got in early and stayed late.”_ _

__“Are you still going tomorrow then? Oh, I guess you’d have to if half of Harry and Ron’s stuff is still there.”_ _

__Fred grins. “I like to imagine how this day would have gone differently with you here, Granger. They’re absolutely useless without you.”_ _

__Hermione laughs. “Well, it was their idea to bring you, and you claim to have been useful.”_ _

__“For sure. Everything of theirs in the room is packed up, so they can play car Tetris all day while George and I pack up some of Neville’s stuff for him. We could even probably start packing some of your stuff if you want. You live on the fourth floor of the Tower?”_ _

__“So that’s good!” She pointedly ignores his offer._ _

__“But imagine how much more space they’d have in the car if George and I didn’t come.”_ _

__Hermione sighs. “I—yeah. I don’t really have a response to that.”_ _

__“Maybe you better try calling them again and see if you can help with the car over Facetime.”_ _

__“Seems unlikely, but might as well. Good luck with tomorrow!”_ _

__\----------_ _

__“What. Is. This?” Hermione asks, as soon as Harry answers her Facetime, with the screen showing not her, but her dorm room. Everything is boxed up, but there are a lot more boxes than one might expect for such a small room._ _

__“Er.” Harry looks up at Ron, who is standing at the other end of the room with wide eyes. “It’s your room all packed up and ready to go?” He smiles weakly._ _

__“What did you do?” Hermione’s voice rises in pitch._ _

__“Okay, please don’t be mad. But you know we couldn’t get all of our stuff to fit in our car—”_ _

__“You said you figured it out!”_ _

__Harry continues as if she hadn’t interrupted, “—but we know you have the same size car, and fewer things, and fewer people, and George knew how to break into your room, so. We packed up your stuff for you and also left our extra stuff there because we were hoping you could take it…”_ _

__“Harry!”_ _

__“Is that a no?”_ _

__“Get Ron. I need to yell at you both at once.”_ _

__Ron grimaces as Harry waves him over. As soon as his face is in frame, Hermione begins, “This was an unacceptable invasion of my privacy…” and a few minutes later ends, “I think it will fit.”_ _

__“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry and Ron chime._ _

__“You’re a lifesaver, Hermione.”_ _

__“We’re so sorry, Hermione.”_ _

__“Love you, Hermione.”_ _

__“You could have just asked,” she points out, sighing._ _

__“But where’s the fun in that?”_ _

__“You would have just given us a different solution, and then we wouldn’t have had an excuse to see you soon!” Ron says, he and Harry grinning at her now that the lecture is over._ _

__Hermione rolls her eyes. “You’re lucky I miss you too.”_ _


End file.
